Rwby: Overpowered
by Akitoscorpio
Summary: Witness a world where the magic never went away. Where the three Kingdoms of men are under siege by the dual threats of the Faunus led Kingdom of Vacuo and the Horrors of the Grim hordes and warbands. It's a world where only the strong can survive. But thankfully the heroes are overpowered.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

Thousands of feet above the Island of Patch in kingdom of Vale she fell. Ruby Rose, A Zeonic Mage in training. Born with the gift of magic she was destined to become one of the ruling caster elite of the world.

At a mere fifteen years of age, she was already an adapt of two of the eleven schools of Zeonic Magic. The girl garbed in her green and white student robes, so colored to represent her twin fields of study the magic schools of Creation and Air that she well underway to mastering at her young age.

As she fell from the sky, falling hundreds of feet a second she tightly gripped her chosen weapon. A simple steel bladed scythe, the handle of which woven from a series of rose vines that were hardened until it had the strength of steel and still adorning eternal red roses who's petals shed and regrow almost instantly. A creation of hers using her creation magics. Her thoughts turned distant as she could see the sleepy farm only a small handful of miles away where the father she was forced to leave behind when it was revealed she had the Gift resided.

It had been a standard practice of the Kingdoms to exalt those with the Gift for as long as the the kingdom's existed. Those with the Gift were too dangerous to allow independence even if paradoxically they lived at the very peaks of society. In fact two of the great kingdoms of the world were ruled by Casters. Vale her own home kingdom was ruled by a monarchy of Mentalists. Psychic descendants of the General that led the Armies of Vale, Atlas, and Mistral to a bloody draw against the overwhelming might of the Faunus warbands of Vacuo almost eighty years ago. Conversely Vacuo was ruled by the Ki wielding martial warriors of the White Fang as the Faunus had no one among them that was born with the Gift.

Ruby's eyes opened as the ground came closer to her. she flipped her body from free falling head first to her feet facing the ground as she began to accumulate Zeon into an incantation. It only took her six seconds to cast the spell around her surrounding herself with a powerful air current that slowed from her free fall to a gentle landing on the snow covered ground.

Which led to the reason she was out here in the first place. The other great threat to the world as a whole also known as the Grimm. As she looked out at the Grimm encampment, she counted roughly two dozen humanoid variants of the Grimm, shirtless covered in bones and in some cases not even bothering with clothes in the first place. All of them milled about wielding crude weapons.

Ruby kept low and looked out for the Grimm warbands leader After a few moments of observation she found that this band lacked anything resembling leadership."A broken Warband. Almost not even worth my time to wipe them out." Ruby spoke out loud to herself.

Ruby walked towards the camp as she spoke out an incantation. The outlying Grim warriors took notice. They almost seven feet tall, wielding heavy blades made of Dark-steel and covered in bone plates in lieu of armor and they had just started to walk towards her.

**"In locis autem meretricis facta est tibi malum!"** The lead Grim spoke out in its own tongue as it closed the gap wielding a massive sword.

Ruby's response was to complete the incantation and flick her free hand at the in coming Grimm warriors as a flurry of wind blades flew out cutting down several of the Grimm that charged her. Two Grimm however made it to striking range of their war blades and both took swings at the young mage with there Blades.

Ruby took her scythe into both arms a twirled it around her deflecting the Grimm's strikes as she spoke out an incantation flinging red rose petals with every movement of her scythe. She knocked one off balance by striking it in the forehead with her Scythes counterweight before she hooked the scythe's blade around the back of its head and finished the short incantation and blasted it backwards away from her with a powerful gust of wind. Seeing as her Scythe was hooked around its neck. This had the effect of decapitating the Grimm as it was thrown back and away from her.

The second charged at her swinging it's crude blade at Ruby forcing her to fight defensively as the she Spoke out another Incantation. The Grim readied for a grand overhead strike as Ruby's scythe was battered aside. Once Ruby completed her incantation she touched the ground as a large spike made of a tree root shot out of the ground and impaled the Grimm on it like a morbid decoration.

"Well that will be it for the perimeter guard, now for the camp itself." Ruby said to herself as she walked forward. She held out a hand and manifested a small orb of Zeon in. Ruby observed the way it flickered and how difficult it was for her to maintain that gave her pause. "I used more of my power than I intended to on the perimeter guards. might had go a bit over the top to finish this up."

Ruby stopped and with her scythe began to draw out a large circle in the snow in front of her. Once that was done she began to use her finger to scrawl signals and runes into the snow with her finger.

Off in the distance she could hear the Grimm begin to rally their numbers to charge from their camp at her. As she kept scrawling out her spell circle she tried to put the approaching horde out of her mind. Once the spell circle was complete she began to pour her own Zeonic power into it.

Once the Warband was almost on top of her, all 14 of them that were still alive at least, she held out her hand and activated the ritual circle. Her eyes began to glow with the Zeonic power she was channeling through her. Once the spell was complete the effects were immediate. First the Grimm were stopped in place and began to float in the air a few inches off the ground as wisps of air circled around them, then a multitude of simple blades. Iron weapons that lacked the permanence to allow them to exist beyond the duration of the spell began to float around the mob as they cursed and swore profanities towards Ruby.

Ruby then stood up straight and made a circling gesture with her hands aimed at them as the air around where the horde was beginning to spin. it only took Ruby a few moments to create a vortex around them, and a few more moments to create a raging tornado from where they were. The Grim inside of it was quickly and decisively destroyed by the tornado of blades that Ruby created with her Magic and with one final gesture she pushed the Tornado in the direction of the now empty Grimm camp.

Moments later all that remained of Grimm camp was a ruin of broken tools shanties and bodies. Ruby smirked in satisfaction at her work. "Maybe next time I'll start with that."

* * *

Ruby walked back to where she was expecting the Signal Academy owned transport to pick her up. Although she had more than enough time to spare, and it's not like the transport pilot would be able to do anything about it, she still pulled up a seat on a stump and rested her eyes as she waited for it rather than take the chance of wandering off to explore he once home island.

That battle took a great deal from her. She felt exhaustion in her very soul from how far she pushed herself to complete that task for the kingdom. But with that Grimm camp wiped out, she was officially a graduate of the Signal Zeonic academy. One step closer to earning even a small amount of freedom and her Caster Licence.

Once she had her Caster Licence the Kingdom would lift many of the restrictions that Mages in training suffered from. As she day dreamed of a day years from now she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"I figured it was you, we don't get storms like that on Patch that often." Ruby's Father Tai said from a respectable distance leaning on a tree.

Ruby sighed out and turned to her father "You know better than to do this, you don't approach a mage in training without the authorization of the Academy"

Her father took off and folded his arms. she noted the sword hanging off his belt and the old style Kingdom of Vale military plate armor on his torso. "I haven't seen my own daughter in seven years, half of your life. I think they would understand me at least wanting to make sure my little girl is healthy."

"Well you made sure, leave before my pickup arrives." Ruby shouted. "Or else..."

"Or else what? I'm a vet, I spent ten years on the west walls keeping the Faunus out..." Tai spat out. "Are they going to really kill me over a two minute conversation with my daughter?"

"You know they will. Once I become a fully licenced Battle Caster we can be a family again." Ruby said sadly.

"In another five years... So much can happen in that time." Tai said looking down. "We just had a Warband land on Patch from the Grimlands a full continent away.

"We know what may happen if I don't complete my licencing. It would only take one mistake for me to ruin this whole Island with the power I wield." Ruby said as she found her resolve.

"We both know your a better Mage than that, you don't need a card in your wallet, or a sheet of paper on the wall to tell you that!" Tai protested

"And yet that sheet of paper is the difference between me being an ally of the kingdom, or a fugitive of it." Ruby spat out. "A Fugitive mage can do more harm by themselves than any amount of Grimm or Faunus!"

Tai shake her head "You make it sound so black and white... But fine... I got to see you one more time... Maybe next time we see each other we'll actually be able to _Legally_ be a family..." The words _"If there is a next time"_ are left unspoken.

"Yeah... I love you daddy..." Ruby said as she turned away from him. she listened to his footsteps disappear back into the woods... I took every bit of her will to not turn and walk away with him.

Ruby fought back tears, as she was left in silence, she tried rediscover her focus, tried to compose her emotions. she gripped the handle of her scythe as tightly as she could as she fought the urge to scream out. She remember her teachings, how the Gift of magic is one that comes with inherent danger. She remember all the horror stories of entire towns being wiped off the map by a rogue mage that lot control of their magic.

She remembered her promise to never become another horror story for her teachers to tell their students...

* * *

Weeks later, Ruby rose stepped on the transport from the Capital city of Vale to Beacon with her scythe in hand. Ruby was now officially a fresh faced and early graduate of the "Signal School of Zeonic arts" and Ruby prepared herself to face her new life at the "The High Academy of Beacon" for the first time she chose to reflect on the faces of friends left behind.

It was true that most mages choose to go straight from their "Low Academy" straight to a life in one of the many Zeon towers for private study for many years. Particularly talented mages such as herself though try to test their limits at a "High Academy" such as Beacon for the prize of becoming a licenced Battle caster of the Kingdoms, one that would allow her the freedom to wander the lands as she choose so long as she used her powers to protect the kingdom when called upon.

As she found a comfortable spot to lean on inside of the transport with little more than her scythe and the clothes on her back she pondered her future. The transport screen told much about the school she was attending. How it was founded by a line of legendary Casters who were said to be masters of several school of magic, almost unheard of considering even being versed in two schools of magic was seen to be the rare sign of a prodigy in the Zeonic Arts.

The School itself recently expanded its scope to also house several wings of practitioners of the "Ki Arts". The Ki Arts are a form of Physical fighting that was invented by the warrior monks of Mistral during the Faunus wars. if Zeonic magic required a honing and strengthening of one's soul to be able to use effectively. Then the Ki Arts required a honed and trained body. One would have to practically dedicate themselves fully to the art of Ki to have a hope of being a competitive fighter on either the circuits, or on the front lines against either the Grimm or the Fanus.

Ruby smiled as she thought _"I bet my sister is besides herself at the idea of some iron boded men lurking around the campus."_ Before she remembered than in a few hours, she would see her sister for the first time in almost two years.

_"Eh, I won't see much of her either way, I doubt that since we practice different schools of magic that'll even see much of her."_ Ruby thought to herself out loud.

Her thoughts were distracted as she felt a bump against her distract her from her thoughts, she found herself looking at a young blonde hair man wearing a white chest plate as he looked at her and apologized "Sorry ma'am" the young man said as he went back to talking to a man in a suit. Ruby ignored the blonde's warriors conversation but noted that he didn't look the part of someone training to become proficient in Ki. let alone magic.

Ruby sighed and went back to her own thoughts, in a few hours the transport would land at Beacon, and her new life would begin.

She just prayed that she was ready.

* * *

**Welcome t the first chapter of "Overpowered" A Ruby fan fic based on the idea that the Magic of the world was not taken away from Humanity when the Gods left it. Your going to see a very different take on events in this story than my other AU fic. Dust Eater and I'm pretty excited to see how it unfolds as well. Table Top RPG Users might notice that I'm using terminology from the Table Top RPG "Anima Beyond Fantasy" here. I figured and over the top version of the world deserves and over the top magic system. **

**But not every cast member in this story is a Magic user and no two people came to Beacon for similar reasons. Next chapter we introduce The Crown Prince of Vale who comes to beacon to learn how to be able to do more than use his Psionic powers to solve his problems. If you like what you see then I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jaune Arc

The Arc family line has ruled Vale since the time of Jaune's great grandfather in the aftermath of the Faunus uprisings that would eventually lead to the foundation of the kingdom of Vacuo after the end of the war.

It's not a lie to say that many in the Kingdom of Vale still hold a burning resentment to having almost half of what once the Empire of Sanus annexed by the Beastmen. The Empire's last emperor gave up a massive portion of it's western territories to the Beastmen when it became apparent that even with the combined might of the human kingdoms, the efforts needed to retake the lands held by them would be far to costly in terms of lives to consider.

It was especially galling that the Faunus uprising was a failure by that point. Mistral's martial artists had helped Sanus develop their own Martial Warriors. The Iron guard learned to master their own inner "Ki" to become powerful warriors. Like the Knights of old, armed with powerful swords and shields forged of the strongest metals available.

But that's not how Jaune's family entered the spotlight. Jaune's great grandfather possessed the rare mutation that allowed one to have psychic powers. It was said that Justis Arc joined the empire's army as a common solder and climbed his way up the ranks over the course of the fifteen years of war as he was able to use his mental powers to read the minds of his opponents. He would then eventually be able to perform such feats on larger and large scales until his gifts of telepathy and personal enhancement made him able to read entire battles as they unfolded and psychically nudge and coordinate his men to be where they needed to be.

Justis Arc would end the war, having fought in it for over half of its length as a soldier and general of one of its armies. His force was able to turn what was a collapsing front line and lead it into a near perfect rout of the Vacuo army. His efforts would only be mildly impeded once the Beastmen started to master Ki as well.

It was the act of the Emperor surrendering so much territory in the first place that eventually led to him being dethroned by his people. It was little surprise when after the government reformed into a Kingdom, that the Arc family quickly raised to the forefront of the populations minds. Many detractors would wonder for the rest of Justis's life if perhaps the general used his power to sway the minds of the people towards this end.

Which leads us to the current day, almost eighty years later. Jaune Arc, current Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Vale is sitting in his private training hall with his swordplay instructor speaking after light exercise. The instructor was an older man with a thin beard and graying hair.

The instructor spoke up first "My Prince please do be mindful that your father wanted to discuss your further education and training in leadership after you clean up today."

The Crown Prince just smiled. "Yes, yes, he's going to try and prepare me for a throne I'll never sit in" Jaune looked anything but the part of a prince. Jaune was wearing a tarnished and dented set of training armor over his sweatsuit and was covered in sweat as he cleaned himself off with a handy towel.

"I do not understand why you are this way sir." His instructor said as he put away his training blade "Your the only male heir in the family, by right the throne is yours."

"It is until any of my three older sisters has a son." Jaune said with a smile "Then the Throne belongs to them."

"Does it bother you sir?" His instructor asked as he rubbed his beard in contemplation.

"Of course not, I knew the possibility existed since I learned where babies come from after all." Jaune said to his instructor as a curious feeling entered his mind, thoughts of a hostile nature inside the palace. "But tell my father I shall there as soon as possible."

Jaune's instructor was none the wiser as he stepped out leaving Jaune alone in the training hall. He closed his eyes and stretched out with the Telepathic ability to sense the source of the violent intentions he felt.

He was surprised however when they turned out to be in the same room. With a split second to spare he turned and pushed out with Telekinesis as a woman in a full body suit and a pair of long blacksteel knives lunged out at him.

"Well I'm impressed, you must have excellent control of your thoughts for me to not notice you in here!" Jaune said as he took a step back and attempted to focus his mind.

The figured stood up straight and twirled the blades in her hands, Jaune got a good look at her. It looked she was wearing a form of tight form fitting pants that were made for mobility but also contained a thin mesh weave in it for some protection, her arms seemed to be covered in this as well. Her top seemed to be designed as an armored vest with a pull over mask to hide her facial features from her victims

Also she had a nice ass from what he could see.

His admiring the view however gave her the chance to push in. Jaune could clearly see that she was an exceptional athlete and was moving faster than anyone he's ever dueled with before. The mysterious attacker made no wasted movements, and struck at Jaune in an unpredictable fashion forcing him to keep on his toes. His Telepathy was also being muffled by her movements as his attacker was not sparing a single thought into her actions which forced him into a dangerous situation of not being able to use his key advantage in this fight.

Jaune was caught off guard when she went for the throat with the dagger in her left hand. He was maintaining his Telekinesis and used it to deflect her blade from it's path to prevent it from striking home. Realizing he couldn't win this battle with his mind alone he reached out and pulled a shield towards him.

When he caught it with both hands he clocked her in the face with it with a satisfying "Clang" sending her stumbling back.

Seeing the opportunity arise he pulled his training sword to him. While not a perfect weapon, and barely sharp, it could still use it to defend himself. He reached out with his Telepathy again and found that the blow to her head scrambled her thoughts for a second, leaving her open for scrutiny.

"Well, your a Faunus I see. Now I wonder if you'd be willing to indulge me." Jaune said as he let go of the shield leaving it to float next to him. "Why?"

His attacker was clearly not in a talking mood and charged at him directly but the entire tone of the battle had changed. Jaune could see that his attacker was not doing a good job masking her thoughts and emotions now and was able to predict her movements to an extent. Jaune used his abilities to make the shield parry strikes for him and be in the way when it needed to be as he swung at his attacker with a two handed grip.

While the Assassin was able to defend herself despite the pain, Jaune could still read surface thoughts. "So let us see now, your from Vacuo, well that obvious." Jaune said as he started to divide his mind further and focused some of his power towards himself enhancing his body by suppressing his inner limiters.

He was able to roll around a charging kick and deliver a striking with his training blade to her back. "You trained for this moment your entire life? Why? Because of my ancestors?"

He saw a shadowy aura begin to form around his attacker as her speed started to increase almost threefold, Jaune could predict her attacks but he struggled to keep up. he blocked blow after blow with his shield and sword but couldn't get the leverage in the battle to strike back at her. "The war ended two generations ago, this is madness to risk restarting it in this way!"

Fearing he might be reaching his limit he flung the training blade into the air and had it strike out on it's own guided by his thoughts. pulling the shield to his hand to use it to focus defense alone, he allowed his free floating sword to harass his attacker and when he thought he saw an opening he took it and caused the blade to drive itself clean through his would be killer.

Only she was no longer there, he had just taken out a shadow copy of her. The real attacker was behind him. He spun on his heels and braced for the impact of his attacked lunging at him driving both daggers into his shield. "Of course you use Ki, You were trained... Oh my this is a problem." Jaune said as he threw her back with a telekinetic push.

He was growing tired, his head was starting to ache from pushing his abilities as hard as he had been during this fight. His muscles were starting to feel the strain of how bad he pushed them as well. "Your part of the white fang, the elite fighting force of Vacuo."

Pushing his limits to the point of a nose bleed forced himself into her head. "I'm in your brain now!"

The Would be killer screamed out from the mental assault. and recoiled back as she in desperation she hurled a flash bang at Jaune's feet.

"Aw crap!" Was all he could let out before it went off disorienting him badly and breaking his concentration on all of his active abilities. Know the disadvantage this put him into he could only wait for the knife that would surely be entering his chest at any moment...

Only it never game. once he regained his senses, he found that the assassin had fled. He reached out with his mind in all directions and called his sword and shield back to him.

"She's gone... " Jaune thought as the doors to the training hall burst open and members of the Iron Guard rushed in and took a defensive stance around their Prince.

* * *

Two weeks later Jaune and one of his personal bodyguards were waiting on a landing platform waiting for them. The pair were dressed casually. Jaune wearing Jeans with one knee torn out and black coat under his breastplate, his personal Star-metal blade handing lazily from his hip. His guard on the other hand wore an almost professional looking business suit and sunglasses with his black hair cut short.

"Sir I-" The bodyguard said before being cut off.

"Not in public." Jaune corrected him.

The bodyguard nodded "I wanted to ask you to reconsider this course of action."

"Your objection was noted a week ago when I made my intentions clear to my father Duncan" Jaune said with a chuckle.

"But a series of combat courses at a martial academy? You never did explain the logic behind this." Duncan said to the Prince with concern.

"Let me put it this way, I lost against my attacker two weeks back." Jaune said as the airship landed and he watched other would be students board. A few were brandishing noticeable weapons on their person, others wore the robes of being students of magic schools from all over the kingdom and beyond.

"But that doesn't seem to explain why you decided registered for Beacon, and as grossly unprepared as you are now!" Duncan said.

"It's because I'm unprepared that I need to do this. Even if we kept news of the assassination attempt out of the papers it didn't change the fact that it happened." Jaune said quietly to avoid raising the attention of other prospective students as he boarded the flight. two students caught his attention as he boarded for his flight. One student looked to be strong red haired girl wearing bronze armor with a shield and lance strapped to her back, the other an Orange hair girl wielding a large hammer. both looked intimidatingly strong in Jaune's eyes.

"Martial training does require a certain level of commitment that I am unsure your ready for though." Duncan said.

"I'll be fine, the worse case scenario is I don't make it and I prove my father right and I'll have to suffer through the rest of my days having been humbled by failure." Jaune said with a chuckle "That and my psychic powers"

Duncan snapped his fingers "Right about that, hold out your right arm." as the Pair entered the airship and found a spot they could stand in continue to talk in.

Jaune smirked as he held it out. Before Jaune could even realize what was being done a strong iron Bracelet with a large gemstone was latched onto his arm. The Second the bracelet was latched closed Jaune could feel his physic powers fail. All of his latent always functional abilities turned off like a switch.

"What is this?" Jaune looked at his arm with concern. "Did my father order this?"

"No sir, this was my idea." Duncan said. "I'm overstepping my bounds yes, but if your serious about unlocking your bodies Ki potential, your going to have to do it _the hard way_ like you would in the Iron Guard."

"I see... that will make this considerably more difficult." Jaune said as the lack of perceptible surface thoughts in the area just disturbed him. Jaune turned and glanced at a short girl with an impressive looking scythe next to him wearing green a white robes. He filed her away for later as a possible contact if his sword needed serviced.

"If anyone is going to succeeded in this endeavor, you will." Duncan said.

"Yeah. Well I'll give it the old college try at least." Jaune said with a smile.

"I would put everything you have into this, or you won't walk out of that school at all." Duncan said causing Jaune to gulp.

He was starting to think this might not have been a great idea...

* * *

**With that Jaune enters the story. We Also have our first hints of two other character joining the fray as well with Nora and Pyrrha. Going to be fun hitting their chapters down the road.**

**But next time, where did the assassin go after her failed attempt on Jaune's life? Thanks for reading, and have a great day.**


End file.
